This Is Gonna Bring Me To My Knees
by accioamber
Summary: long awaited sequel to fear is the hear of love. Grier's growing up, and she's going to face some big changes soon...how will everyone handle it?


Disclaimer: Strangely enough, nothing has changed from the last story. I don't own House. The only character's I own are Tobin, Grier and Dr. Wayne. Also, I wrote this story. I didn't steal it or anything. So please don't steal it. smiles Also got the title from "She is" By The Fray.

A/N: Wow. It's been forever since I wrote the last story. And honestly, I meant to write it earlier. But I got caught up with, well, life. I started writing brand new stories, and I got caught up in writing like three stories at a time. And I meant for the summer to be sequels, but I just closed out two stories I'd been working on all school year…and then I had no ideas, but apparently now I do, and I'll try and run with it. Hope you all enjoy it. R&R as always and you will be my best friend. Starts out with a flashback.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE Flashback 

Wilson, House, and eight-year old Grier were sitting in Dr. Wayne's office. Wilson was sitting in a chair next to the exam table, Grier was sitting on the exam table clenching it tightly, turning her knuckles white, and House was perched next to Grier _on_ the exam table. He was clanking his cane against the metal siding, trying to make her smile.

Wilson set his magazine down and glared at him. "I can tell you both as a doctor and as a human being, both of the things you're doing are a big fat no-no."

House nudged Grier, who had started to giggle at the look on Wilson's face. He put an innocent look on. "Whatcha talking about?"

Wilson glared again at House. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Just stop it."

So House looked at Grier and winked, but stopped. The smile dropped off her face, and she went back to staring into space and clenching the table. Wilson went back to his magazine. House looped an arm around her. "You ok?" he asked quietly in her ear.

Over the years, House had become a little more accustomed to the situation with Grier. Wilson had decided to switch her to a pediatric neurologist instead of Foreman, and this would be her first time meeting him, which was why she was so nervous. She smiled up at him nervously. "I'm…ok." She looked at Wilson, who was staring intently at the same line he'd been staring at for about fifteen minutes.

"Wilson, I don't believe your little girl is ok." House said to him, and Grier dug her elbow into House's ribs.

"Shut up!" she said shrilly.

"You've been hanging around with Cuddy too much. You're starting to sound just like her." He said snarkily.

Wilson set the magazine down and shook a thumb at the door. "Out for the moment. You can come back when I tell you." He said to House.

House jumped down as gracefully as he could with his crippled leg and went out. Grier sent mind waves at him not to leave, but apparently they weren't penetrating his thick skull.

As soon as House was gone, Wilson kneeled in front of the exam table and Grier shifted her eyes away from his. "You ok, kiddo?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She said, pasting a smile on her face; it was obviously a fake.

"No, you're not. What's wrong, honey?" He asked again. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

She nodded and looked scared.

"It'll be ok, Grier…Dr. Wayne is a really good doctor, I've checked him out."

"I know. But…I'm scared. And I don't wanna keep doing this." She said sadly.

"I know, it's tough. But…we'll get through it. I'm right here, whenever you want to talk."

"OK. I love you." She threw her arms around Wilson, who squeezed her tight, feeling her anguish and fear in the hug.

"I love you too." He said, and then Grier broke off the hug.

"Dad, can Uncle Greg come back?" she asked.

Wilson felt a twinge of…anger? Jealousy? Ever since they were three years old and he'd had to go through chemo, both Grier and Tobin had been really close with House. Wilson wasn't mad about it, but he was jealous that they appeared to care just as much about House as they did Wilson.

"Sure." He murmured, and opened the door and stuck his head out, seeing House harassing a nurse down the hallway. He was pointing towards the exam room, and saying something with a sneer. "House! Leave the nurse alone and get back in here."

House said one last thing to the nurse, who went hurrying away, and then limped towards Wilson. "Ridiculous to wait an hour in the waiting room and wait another half hour in the exam room for a five minute consult." He muttered and came back in the room.

They both sat down, and within two minutes, a tall thin doctor with dark brown hair came into the room and said, "Sorry about the wait." He smiled reassuringly, and then turned to Grier and said to her, "You must be Grier. I'm Dr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her tiny hand.

Wilson saw her immediately relax. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She said.

Wilson smiled. This guy was obviously just as good as he'd researched.

After saying his hellos to Grier, he turned to House and Wilson. "Which one of you is Dr. Wilson?" he asked, smiling.

"I am, nice to meet you." He reached out and shook Dr. Wayne's hand.

"And you are--?" he asked House.

"Dr. House."

"The one who harassed my nurse. It's nice to meet you." Dr. Wayne shook House's hand then turned back to Wilson.

"OK, let's go over everything we know about this girl." He smiled again at Grier and turned to both her and Wilson. "You have complex-partial seizures. You're on Tegretol. One tablet in the morning, one tablet at night."

He went on for a few more minutes about brain waves and dosing schedules. Then he said, "Now, I'm gonna tell you my treatment plans for Grier. Our goal is, with medication and growth, to, in a sense, cure her. We're going to try for four years seizure free. After four years, we'll set her up with a 24-hour EEG, which I'll explain more when she's 12 and we're at that bridge. Then when and if that checks out, we're going to wean her off of the meds and see how it goes. It may not work the first time. But we can try. Does that sound good?" He eyed both Grier and Wilson.

House looked at them too. Wilson was looking at the doctor and nodding, and Grier was watching the wood door with an intensity that he'd never before seen.

"That sounds good." Wilson said, nodding again. But House had something to say.

"You mean you're gonna possibly put Grier through a lot of tests and grief and you don't know if it's going to work?" he asked, sarcasm mixing with the real anger at the doctor's suggestion.

"Well, you're a doctor, Dr. House. You know just as well as I do that you can never be sure." Dr. Wayne said, leaning back on his stool and crossing his legs at the ankle.

"House." Wilson's warning.

"No. I forbid you to do something like that to her, Wilson, not when you don't know if it's going to work!" He said angrily and Grier shrank back against the wall a little.

"House, don't you think we should discuss this later?" he asked angrily.

"No, now!" He threw an angry glare at Wayne who was watching the whole scene coolly from his stool in the corner. "This asshole doesn't know what he's doing. Wilson, go back to Foreman. He wouldn't even think of trying something like this on her."

Dr. Wayne came over to House and said quietly, to both House and Wilson, "I know you're worried about her. Both of you are. I can see it in your eyes, Dr. Wilson; they're saying exactly the same thing Dr. House's big mouth is. But, she's gonna be ok. If you don't do this…you'll never know. You'll never know if she could've been cured." He looked at both of them.

Wilson turned and looked at House. "He's right, House. We have to do this."

House grimaced and glared again at the doctor in his petulant way but said nothing more.

The agreement reached and the appointment finished, Dr. Wayne shook all of their hand's, starting with Grier, and then excused himself from the room. A nurse came in and made a follow up appointment for that January and then after she was gone, they all stood up, House gripping his cane a little tighter than usual, the air a little thick around all of them, and made their way to the car.

It was never spoken of again.

End flashback HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE 

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait;; and sorry that this chapter might have sucked. As you all know, starting the story is one of the hardest parts, and I felt it wasn't too too awful. If it seems like it doesn't have a point at the mo…don't worry. It does. I promise. R&R.


End file.
